


Planet of the Mice

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Gen, Mice, Space Mice Orgies, and they eat things, baby space mice, mice breed in huge litters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: What happens when you don't spay or neuter your space mice?





	Planet of the Mice

The space mice had orgies every night and kept having hundreds of babies. Unfortunately Earth people were scared of mice more easily than aliens.

"Allura you have to get the mice neutered," said Keith. Everyone was ready to call him out for being insensitive and not caring about her feelings, because how dare he. Except they weren't because they agreed. Especially Hunk when he found some of the baby mice eating his ingredients. And Matt when he found a mouse in the cereal box.

"That solves the problem in the future but there's a thousand baby mice hanging around," Allura said. "And we're not putting them to sleep."

So in the end they built a planet out of space dust and made a Planet of the Mice. Shut up, they can totally do that and it's the cutest planet ever. Little emperor and empress mice, little mouse bars and minimarts and doctors' offices and houses. They got cars, too. Electric hovercars.

So cute.


End file.
